Bibir
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: "Bagian yang kusukai? Mungkin bibir yang lembut." Tak sengaja, Seo yang mendengarnya langsung mengerjap bingung. Apa Wakamatsu bertambah mesum seperti dugaannya?


Siang yang cukup cerah di Sekolah Menengah Roman. Hari itu Wakamatsu sedang makan di dekat kebun sekolah bersama dengan Mikoshiba, Hori-senpai dan juga Nozaki. Hanya suasana hening yang ada, hingga akhirnya Nozaki, pria yang paling tinggi di antara mereka dan jangan lupakan dengan ekspresi yang datar dan kemampuannya yang tidak bisa membaca situasi pun membuka suara.

"Kira-kira bagian tubuh Mamiko yang mana ya ?"

Si surai merah yang sedari tadi canggung karena keheningan yang timbul, Mikoshiba namanya. Ia pun langsung menimpali, "Bagian tubuh mana? Maksudnya bagian yang disukai Suzuki-kun?"

Yang paling tua dengan seragam berbeda sendiri, Hori-senpai pun berkata, "Mungkin bagian betis. Dia akan terlihat mempesona jika memiliki kaki jenjang."

"Bukankah lebih bagus rambut?" balas Mikoshiba.

"Lebih bagus kaki."

"Mata lebih menarik." , timpal Nozaki tak mau kalah.

Oke, aura ibu-ibu penggosip pun timbul di sekitarnya, membuat Wakamatsu hanya bisa berkata, "A…ano…"

Otomatis, pria-pria yang katanya jantan itu menoleh pada yang lebih muda sambil berkata, "Kau pilih mana?"

"Aku…aku…mungkin…bibir yang lembut."

Seo yang tak sengaja lewat pun mendengar pembicaraan penggosip itu langsung mengerjap, "Bibir yang…lembut?"

* * *

BIBIR

Pair: Wakamatsu x Seo

* * *

Hori tampak menatap ekspresi bingung, "Jadi kenapa mesti bibir?"

"Tak ku sangka, kau begitu mesum he." goda Mikoshiba.

"Aku…" Ekspresi canggung pun tampak di wajah Wakamatsu. "Karena nona…nona Lorelei memiliki suara dan hati yang lembut..makanya…pasti dia memiliki bibir yang lembut juga. Dan itu benar-benar hangat."

Seketika, Nozaki yang sudah menyuapkan makanannya pun tersedak. "Uhuk."

Mikoshiba yang berada di samping Nozaki langsung menepuk punggung Nozaki dengan ekspresi cemas, "Noozakii! Tak apa?"

"Uhuk."

"Minum air ini." Si surai kecoklatan pun memberikan air mineral yang ada di sebelahnya ke Nozaki.

"Nozaki-senpai tak apa-apa?" tanya Wakamatsu cemas.

"Tak apa. Tak apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

* * *

"Ne, Seo-senpai! Seo-senpai!" panggil laki-la…ah, bukan perempuan itu. Dia tampak memainkan tangan kanannya seolah menyadarkan gadis yang ia panggil Seo itu dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Kashima. Maaf. Bisa ulangi lagi partnya?"

Kampret. Tadi Kashima telah menyanyi selama satu setengah jam dan di suruh ulang? Tapi apalah daya Kashima. Jadi, cewek jejadian itu hanya mengerjap.

"Ne, Yuzuki sedang ada masalah?" tanya Sakura yang ternyata berada di ruang musik itu juga.

"Begini, aku sedang di hadapkan dengan situasi pelik."

Kashima dan Sakura pun tampak menatap Seo antusias. Jarang sekali seorang Seo peduli gini sama orang lain.

"Hah….ini soal Wakamatsu."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" teriak Kashima dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Semakin lama dia semakin mesum."

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"Kemarin dia memilihkanku bra jadul, lalu stoking jaring, dan sekarang ia membahas mengenai bibir." ujar Seo dengan wajah yang mengesalkan seperti biasa.

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan bibir? Dia mau ciuman?" tanya Kashima.

Sementara Sakura, jangan di tanya wajahnya memerah sangat, membayangkan cowok tinggi dan berwajah datar yang berkata, 'Aku ingin bibirmu, Sakura.' Oh, sungguh impian yang muluk.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Dia sepertinya kebanyakan nonton dorama."

"Kalau begitu berikan saja dia ciuman." Ujar Kashima dengan entengnya.

Sakura langsung berteriak, "HEEEEE? Kashima-kun? Bukankah…bukankah ciuman itu hal sakral eeh?"

"Tapi Wakamatsu kan yang mau."

"Tapi Kashima-kun, itu …"

"Tenang." ujar Seo. "Aku merelakan bibirku jika itu maunya.

"…" Kashima dan Sakura langsung terdiam.

"Yah, bagaimanapun dia kasihan juga. Tidak memiliki cewek yang akan menciumnya."

"Tapi Yuzuki…/Sensei…"

* * *

Bel tanda sekolah usai pun berbunyi. Wakamatsu yang sudah selesai mengambil barangnya di loker pun bersiap hendak pulang. Dia pun berjalan ke arah pintu menuju ke luar gedung. Namun, belum lama ia hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba…

"Yo! Waka!" sapa Seo dengan ekspresi menjengkelkan seperti biasa.

Wakamatsu sontak menoleh dan menatap Seo-senpai dengan ekspresi kaget, "Senpai mengagetkanku."

"Apa kau hari ini langsung pulang?"

"Mungkin."

"Bagaimana kalau kita jajan dahulu sebelum pulang? Aku ingin makan krepes. Sudah lama tidak makan itu."

Sontak Wakamatsu pun langsung memasang ekspresi sedih. 'Sudah lama? Apa Senpai tidak pernah makan krepes karena orang yang jual krepesnya udah kesal duluan dengan Senpai? Atau Senpai selalu mencampurkan semua rasa dengan porsi setengah sehingga penjaga stand krepesnya kesal? Sungguh kasihan, Senpai'

"Baiklah, Senpai. Ayo."

Kini, Wakamatsu dan Seo pun telah berada di sekitar taman. Wakamatsu dengan penuh inisiatif karena takut penjaga standnya ilfeel pun berkata, "Senpai tunggu disini saja. Biar aku yang kesana. Ingin rasa apa?"

"Hm….Coklat."

'CUKUP NORMAL', batin Wakamatsu. "Yakin itu? Tidak coba yang keju?"

"Coklat saja, Waka."

"Baiklah." Wakamatsu pun meninggalkan Seo yang memutuskan untuk di salah satu kursi di sekitar sana sementara dia langsung pergi membeli krepes.

* * *

"Senpai, ini krepesnya."

Tak berapa menit berselang, Wakamatsu pun telah sampai. Dia langsung menghampiri Seo dan menyerahkan krepes itu padanya.

"Terimakasih, Waka." Seo langsung mengambilnya dan mulai memakannya. Sesekali, ia melirik Wakamatsu yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan krepesnya.

"Ini enak."

"Ng..ya." balasnya seraya memperhatikan Wakamatsu yang memakan krepesnya dengan berantakan.

'Ah, apa ku cium saja ya sekarang?'

Merasa di perhatikan, Wakamatsu pun menoleh, "Ada apa Senpai?"

"I..itu."

Ucapan Seo Yuzuki terputus karena tiba-tiba ada preman bermuka sangar yang mendekati mereka. Pertanyaannya, apakah premannya jomblo?

"Oi, jalan dengan ceweknya dia heh."

Wakamatsu menatap mereka pucat. Sementara Seo hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan mengesalkan.

"Itu…bukan…mau apa kalian ha?"

Preman botak satunya pun menyeringai, "He, berani juga dia. Serahkan uangmu atau cewekmu itu akan kami bawa he."

Seketika laki-laki itu pun langsung berdiri dari posisinya, menatap dua preman sangar itu dengan tatapan yang berani meski kakinya gemetaran. "Kalian pergi atau aku akan melaporkan kalian."

"Berani betul dia." Preman yang gondrong pun bersiap menghajar Wakamatsu namun….

Seo langsung menghentikan itu dengan sekali kepal. "Oi, kau macam-macam dengannya."

"Berani juga ni cewe.." Preman botak pun hendak menghajar Seo, namun dengan mudahnya wanita itu menendang si botak itu dan menghajar si gondrong. Di tariknyalah tangan Wakamatsu , mengajaknya berlari. Jangan lupa, di sertai tawa ala, "HAHAHAHA. BOTAK DAN GONDRONG ITU TERNYATA PAYAH."

Sedangkan Wakamatsu? Dia hanya berekspresi cengo terhadap situasi ini.

* * *

Seusai kabur dari tempat tadi, akhirnya pun mereka berhenti di stasiun. Seo pun langsung menatap Wakamatsu. "Oi, Waka. Kau tak apa?"

Wakamatsu pun mengatur nafasnya dan menatap Senpainya itu, "Senpai…"

"Hm?"

"Senpai baka! Kenapa melakukan itu? Bagaimana kalau mereka punya pisau? Bagaimana jika mereka menghajar Senpai? Itu..itu berbahaya tau!" Tampak guratan kekhawatiran muncul di wajah Wakamatsu.

"Buktinya sekarang kita tidak apa." Jawabnya cuek.

"Apanya yang tidak apa? Aku mengkhawatirkan Senpai! Bagaimana pun mereka…"

'Cup'

Semburat merah pun menjalar seketika begitu Seo mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir Wakamatsu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa." Seo pun membersihkan sisa krepes di sekitar bibir Wakamatsu dengan tangan kanannya kemudian.

"…a….."

"Kalau banyak pikiran begitu kau bisa cepat tua, Waka. Pantas saja seleramu payah sekali. Aku akan memakai stoking jarring yang kau belikan besok ya. Jaa na."

Seo pun mengacak rambut Wakamatsu sekilas dan akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Wakamatsu yang mematung.

"B..barusan tadi….a..APAAA?"

Sepertinya nanti malam Wakamatsu tidak bisa tidur karena ciuman pertamanya di ambil oleh Seo, bukan Lorelei idamannya.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Mikoshiba.

Hori pun menghela nafas. "Aku pilih bibir."

"Hm..sepertinya aku juga, Nozaki."

"Senpai, aku menolak. Bagaimana kalau…rambut saja sesuai saran dari Mikoshiba?"

"Hee? Kenapa?" protes Mikoshiba.

"Kau ini dari tadi bersikap aneh he. Pegang-pegang bibir saja sedari tadi. Bibirmu habis di apa-apain ya?"

Strike, Hori-senpai.


End file.
